Love experience
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: A story told by Yuri Plisetsky describing about one of his experience over love. Co-work with Natsumi Torii
1. First meeting

I tend to think about something far different and not willing to tell much about it. Do you know, because I am _**Yuri Plisetsky**_ , baran!

Yeah, I think, so …

…

…

…

 _Любовь опыт? Г-н Яков Фельцман? Не знаю какой из должна обсуждаться в первую очередь._ _Damn it!_

Well, I am still doing there, in Moscow. So maybe, I am gonna tell …

…

* * *

#####

Back to the day I was going through Japan, but, please, this was not for meeting Yuri Katsuki or Victor Nikiforov before, I was just trying to figure something out about it. Gandoni!

But god damn, I was … lost. Dang it! You know what, friends? I am 15 years old Russian kid and I am highly believing to be an independent person, not stuck with family like any other children. I AM! So I had to find out where to go. Sheesh!

"Черт, черт, я теряю дорогу прямо сейчас!" ( _Damn, damn, I am losing my way now!_ )

Those days, that fool and my classmate, Vyacheslav Edin, always asked me about Japan. He is a nerd, whom I always love to use him for many business, and? Oh cool. But now, because of his _desire_ , I had to go? Yes, but that's another topic.

…

I came and lost into a place which I didn't even know the s*t I was going to. I was in a place where … it located behind a building. However, it seemed like the building today was quite nice and not too noisy, except for lots of trees and leafs. Etc. I was afraid that Mr. Feltsman could come to Japan and hunt me, because this was my second days in Japan, third times. I meant this was the third times I was there, in those islands! LOL! I tended to think so because Japan has 4 big islands.

When I just walked around, suddenly, I met something, a very, very tiiiiiny and small house behind this giant building. Wow. What was this? Lol, it was just like, a house for … dogs? But I smelt there was no dog there. Cats? No, too. So what was that useless building? Why this small building, no one wanna destroy it? Gosh!

I just looked on and on, then …

"Бесполезна дом на карликовая? Дайте мне пнуть его вниз точно!" ( _An useless house for dwarf? Let me kick it down for sure!_ )

I was gonna use my foot to show a super kick from me, the Russian Tiger, until suddenly someone yelled to me:

"いいえ！ あなたはそれを行うには許可されていません！" ( _No! You are not allowed to do that!_ )

"Типичная девушка раздражает!" ( _Typical annoying woman!_ ) I almost kicked when someone warned me. This was a woman voice, I definitely felt sure with it. So I quickly turned back, and looked on. And?

Oh, so she is a student. She just wore her uniform clothes. Xaxaxa. So funny and hilarious. I tended to ask her one thing:

"Who the hell are you?"

"And? Who are you too?" She asked me as well. Oh, she seemed not really noticing on my costume. It has the word "Russia", and she didn't even bother it. That's good for me, at least.

Until …

"Are you Russian?" Now she knew where am I from. I just covered my head not for long. I gave a cold smile: "Da!" So I looked on her with a suspect, but she seemed to be …

"Why do you want to destroy the shrine? I always come and pray when it needs. My grandmother might have died without it." She condemned me: "You are a foreigner, so you don't even know what are you doing. But in Japan, you will die because of this."

"Shrine? Oh …" so this small building was actually a shrine. I almost forgot that, each countries have typical different cultures. Baran! I am Yuri Plisetsky, but those days were so embarrassing!

So, I decided to ask her name: "What's your name? And, you must a local here, right?"

"Yes. I am a local there." She replied: "And, my name, is, …"

She looked blushing. Lol. Why didn't go check for it. I had witnessed too, but I didn't waste too much time. I just smiled: "Too shy?" I came look closer and wondered. Then she finally replied:

"My name, is, Natsumi. Natsumi Torii."

"Oh, that's awesome, Torii-chan. My name is Yuri Pyatov, from Sochi." I didn't even wanna tell my real name. At least, to hide my famous scene. But with her, she didn't aware with it. Xaxaxa. At least, I better kept my Plisetsky identity so no one could know it for a while.

"Pyatov, you shouldn't kick down or destroy it. Japanese shrine is a part of our nation. You don't understand, then don't do it."

"Okay, okay, Natsumi. I know, I know! I won't do this again, okay?" I had to calm her down, so she could not talk much. And, yes, I did it. Thanked for that.

Suddenly, talking about Natsumi's grandmother, I remembered my grandfather, Mr. Nikolai, so much. I really miss my grandpa. He always makes pirozhkis for me. At least, currently, he is not going to hospitalize for just one moment, but who know?

Then, suddenly Natsumi came to me, and wondered much. She asked me one thing:

"Yuri, can you … walk with me, for just a … while?"

What the? I was not … hold on, my hand! She grabbed my right hand. Cyka! Natsumi Torii, you are a stranger for me!

 _Я видел некоторые странные действия Никифорова, как это._ _But this girl is even creepier than Victor!_

I sensed it.

Then, I just slowly walked with her. Man, I got a lot of breathe from it, but not cool at all. And? This was the opening to one of my most … awkward tales there. _Yuri P. and the girl_.

…

* * *

P.S.: this part was totally not from Yuri Plisetsky's story.

 _Meanwhile …_

"Ohhh, so Natsumi, she just grabbed some one?" Kana Ienaga, she just looked on. Saori was surprised when Natsumi, a girl with silent feeling, or just actually, her puppet, could have someone walking with. However, Tsurara just looked on the face and she was amazed. Might be she knew.

"Huh? Isn't he … Yuri Plisetsky?" Tsurara tended to keep this as a secret, not gonna telling to anyone (except Rikuo) soon that Natsumi Torii was just going with one of the most famous skater in the world, Yuri Plisetsky. She just felt a bit jealous for Natsumi.

For someone, such as Rikuo, he still felt surprised like Tsurara after Tsurara gave some answers over the boy Natsumi was hanging out. Yura Keikain? She simply didn't care at all, but she tended to something different.

…


	2. Moment to come

Senseless! One word!

That's what I could describe. She came too sudden and now she also suddenly held me. One example. And I knew it would be the most awkward moment I'd ever seen. But honestly? Gosh!

In Russian way, what can I say: "keep your virgin".

…

* * *

Natsumi tended to hold me for some weirdo reason. I didn't blame. I didn't have time for this. Etc. But we would know her real motive soon. Da da.

 _Девушка уродом!_

I don't like that attempt. She has no beauty at all. So I felt like walking toward the girl was somewhat unlikely. Natsumi Torii? Man, naming doesn't even make sense at all. The only thing I could agree with, because we are same age.

 _Oh my mother._

Really, I wanna ask Mila Babicheva over it. After all, Mila is the clearest advisor for me. So I when I was carrying Natsumi with me, I also sent international message to Mila, getting picture from the girl. Did you know what was happening after I sent the photo?

…

 **Little_Babicheva_Romanoff:** "ОМБ! Она такая милая!" ( _OMG! She is so cute!_ )

 **Yuri-Plisetsky** : "WTF? Ты собираешься сказать?" ( _WTF_ _?_ _Are_ _you_ _gonna_ _saying_ _?_ )

 **Little** **_** **Babicheva** **_** **Romanoff** **:** "Вы можете отправлять больше? Я надеюсь в будущем вы можете стать семьей с девушкой." ( _Can you send more? I hope in the future you can become a family with the girl._ )

 **Yuri** **-** **Plisetsky** **:** "Какого черта ты ешь в вашем уме? Она самое худшее когда-либо!" ( _What the hell are you eating in your mind? She is the worst ever!_ )

 **Little** **_** **Babicheva** **_** **Romanoff** **:** "Не будьте так расстроен! Я так ее люблю. Могли бы вы привести мне свое имя?" ( _Don_ _'_ _t_ _be_ _so_ _upset_ _!_ _I love her so much. Can you give me her name?_ )

 **Yuri** **-** **Plisetsky** **:** "Как вы думаете я бы чувствовать себя расстроенным? Действительно, я получаю ума с ним." ( _Do you think I would feel frustrated? Actually, I am getting mad with it._ )

…

 _Hey, do you know why Babicheva named herself Romanoff in her account? That's because she is too similar to Marvel's character._

That's it, Mila Babicheva answered me by trying to make us to be a … couple. I didn't need, thanks. Ya bastards!

However, when I was walking with Natsumi, suddenly, we both met someone walking through of us. He seemed unfriendly to me. Strange. So?

"Oh, what do we get again? A girl, that silly one, and a typical idiot boy from nowhere."

"What the hell? What are you gonna look from me?" I looked down on this tiny demon, after I put my phone to my shirt. Suddenly, one of my teacher, a martial art man, warned me when I came to Japan. They were …

Yokais! It can't be wrong at all. In Russia, yokai only exists in anime and most of Russians don't even believe on yokais, but it seemed like I need to rethink about it. After all, this is Japan, not Russia.

"Haha, let's see, I would scare the little girl first, then I will touch on you, punk!"

"You also know my nickname? Huh, cross to me, little yokai dog!" I sensed it. But I was aware that Natsumi had to hide behind me, she was too scared. It must be a bad yokai. One of my friends, Henrik, had warned me over yokai. In my eyes, damn, that Armenian guy was right. Hhhmmm, Henrikh Mkhitaryan? No, not the footballer.

The yokai, told by Henrik, is a kind of yokai who loves destroying shrines. I am an Orthodox Christian, so I have my knowledge from it. Natsumi, meanwhile, remembered that it was the yokai who almost killed her before, so she was scared. She just whispered in fear, behind me. Man, am I a prince? Absolutely not. I am a skater!

But sometimes, leaving these stories would make me feel guilty. So I told Natsumi to stay behind me.

"You come on a wrong time, little punk. I – Sodemogi-sama – after being killed, finally revived with a lucky moment. I am gonna revenge them soon, first, with the adorable doll behind you. And you, a foreigner, you don't know what the hell are you facing on." He closely walked to me. He was small, but his voice was full of threat. But, I am Plisetsky, what could be wrong …

… wait, I was using the name "Yuri Pyatov".

…

"死の呪いが来ている！" ( _My death curse is coming!_ ) He jumped! He yelled in front of me. But I quickly grabbed a cross: my Orthodoxy cross. And then, I replied:

"Во имя великого князя Владимира, отталкивать этот дьявол!" ( _In the name of Great Prince Vladimir, repulse this devil!_ )

It became a shield, and when he jumped close, he was boomed by me. Don't underestimate a skater when you never know his inside life. I am like that. I have never told anyone about my secret practice over with Grand Priests of Russian Church, even Victor or Yakov. Not even to Natsumi, until now.

He was repulsed by me, so no discussion. He must be really angry with it. He never knew about my other side. I smiled:

"You want a finish. The blade of Knyaz is coming to you instead."

My hands burned into cold fire. I was willing to kill this bastard, and I would not gonna stop it. Soon, a blade appeared to me. I smiled:

"You might think I am stupid, but not in fighting, of course."

"あなたは野生のロシアのスカムです！" ( _You are a bastard, Russian scum!_ ) He seemed wanna make another strike. I simply didn't care at all. I just looked on him, when he was making his last part. I don't know gang, he must be dangerous, but for a man who was trained underground like me, net.

And so, he jumped, now he wanna kill me by his poison. I laughed for a while …

"Возьми мое лезвие, лезвие Князь!" ( _Take my blade, the blade of Knyaz!_ )

And …

…

"BOOM!" The blood came, but I just soon smiled that, it was I, who had killed him. However, I felt like, a bit of arrogant would almost kill me. In fact, on the second attempt, he threw up a sudden flare, which had put some scars in my body. Damn, very heavy. Only the Orthodox cross had defended me from the curse.

He couldn't say anything, then disappeared. Natsumi, after a while, looked on me, and she was …

"Arigato … Yuri-sama!"

"Net net net! I am not your … savior at all." I tried to defend myself, but … sarcasm! I felt a bit of embarrassing over it. Really? Yup.

Hey, that didn't mean I would change my opinion to be like what Mila want. No, and … thanks.

However, I supposed someone was watching me, right?

…

…

* * *

#####

 _Meanwhile …_

Yakov Feltsman came to discuss with Nikolai Plisetsky over the future of Yuri P.

"Мальчику это потенциальный звездой! Будущее на его руке!" ( _The boy is a potential star! Future is on his hand!_ )

"Надеюсь на это, г-н Николай. Но ему будут нужен жесткий экзамен!" ( _I hope so, Mr. Nikolai. But he will need a hard exam!_ )

…


	3. Welcome (1)

Rather, I admitted one thing: just … GET OUT OF MY MIND!

I don't know what would you expect, but this was the funniest …

…

 _Damn it, Mr. Yakov again!_ _Этот старик, Якова Фельцмана. Он так раздражает!_

…

* * *

#####

Well, when I just walked around for a while, I seriously looked on my wounds as well. Light injuries. Man, I was luck those days, through.

But be honest, when you just faced a kind like that, I definitely believed you should better get ready. Every challenges are going bigger and bigger. No doubt, very serious.

I should send the message to Otabek instead, to see how he thought on the girl. You know, Kazakhstan and Russia both speak Russian and still use Russian language as well. Historical connection, da. Also, he is my friend.

 _A bit thing to tell, Kazakhstan still use Cyrillic alphabet like Russian._

…

 **Отабек Қазақстаным** **:** "Я склонен любовь эту девушку. Она хороша для вас." ( _I tend to love this girl. She is good for you._ )

 **Yuri** **-** **Plisetsky** **:** "Собираетесь ли вы гайку?" ( _Are_ _you_ _going_ _nut_ _?_ )

 **Отабек Қазақстаным** **:** "Нет, я пытаюсь быть честными. Лучше вы должны заботиться о нее." ( _No, I am trying to be honest. Better you should care on her._ )

…

 _Oh right, no talk about it anymore._

Everyone tended to tell me that Natsumi Torii is a cute girl. What an expectation. Bruh! Poor for me, poor for Yuri Plisetsky!

However, suddenly, I felt pains. Dang it, when I used my power, I found that I was injured by that yokai. Only my strength kept myself alive. Really, and not a lie at all.

And Natsumi, she quickly realized something on me.

"You are … bleeding. Oh my, quick, please go to this house!"

"Huh?" I saw it. Well, yes, my body was injured. But like I said, it was light …

"Urrgh!" I regretted to take back my words. Yeah, I needed a cure. She took my hand and ran into a house, where she believed anything could be possible. She just ran and ran. Honestly?

 _Нет, я не думаю, что она была плохая воли._

She took me into a house, where I saw like a small temple, or might be a small castle. Etc. Really man … oops, really girl?

I was feeling scratched for a while because of these injuries, thus it was, like I said, not serious. God damn, right now, I just received a message from Tomasz Teodorczyk about me. He sent in Polish, and I am influenced in this language as my ancestors were half Polish. Tomasz is one of my close friends (and also the first international friend) when I met him at the age of 12 in Kraków, during the Junior Championship.

 _Honestly, the Polish origin is still disputed for me._

But at first, better, I should know where was this s*t. I found this was a strange house, full of monsters and lobsters. Dang it! I thought Japan never gets that story, urghhhh. Then, I surprisingly saw a woman, in kimono tradition. Xaxaxa.

"夏実ちゃん、あなたはここに来ました。 そして、この少年は誰ですか？" ( _Natsumi-chan, so, you have come here. And, who is this boy?_ )

"彼はロシア出身です。 彼の名前はユリ・ピャトフです。" ( _He is from Russia. His name is Yuri Pyatov._ )

 _Wow, so nice. Natsumi is so calm, lol_

"私のああ、彼はひどく負傷しています。 彼をテイクダウン、私は彼を治すます。" ( _Oh my, he is badly injured. Take him down, I will cure him._ )

The problem is, I tend to speak Russian in front of other strangers whom I know nothing about. And this was no different. While she started to wash my injuries, I made a question:

"Что ты делаешь со мной?" ( _What're you doing to me?_ )

"静かに。" ( _Be quiet._ ) She slowly cured some of my wounds. Damn, the deep trust raised on me. Suddenly, I remembered Tomasz. I went to check on my phone, then, Tomasz yelled _victory_. He won the Youth Eurovision, and looking to a total senior debut for Poland. I congratulated him and wished him the best.

 _Гордый польского происхождения, гордясь русского происхождения._ _Это_ _я_ _. Dumny polskiego pochodzenia, dumny rosyjskiego pochodzenia._ _To ja._

Well, not just Tomasz, my other international friend, Dušan Savičević from Serbia, also won the World Youth tennis tournament. I might feel lucky when I was being cured my wounds. Dušan's father married a half Japanese girl, so I might have some connection with. Funny that, I was in Japan too. What the hell?

 _Kosovo je Srbija – I always keep in mind._

Back to the main, when I was talking happily and chatting in Russian and English, as I was curing my wounds, suddenly, Natsumi asked me:

"What are you talking to?"

"My friends. So?"

"Oh, okay, maybe it is your private, but …" I soon realized from the far, a boy stood for a while. Other ones? Oh … boy …

 _Запить!_

"Who is the standing guy …"

"He is not a man in the family. Why he and Natsumi …"

"Natsumi, you should be careful when going with someone you didn't even know a single word."

…

That's great, now, I would have a chance to encounter them.

"Madame, who are those … people? Never meet them before?"

"Ohh, they are both same school. The glasses one, is my son."

"HUH?"

I was a little surprised. So now, this would be so special to meet him. Etc, nothing weirder now. Является ли это тролль?

I didn't know what would Yakov or Mila think when I met them, damn it. Bruh!

…

 _Xaxaxaxaxa_.


	4. Welcome (2)

I tend not to tell about it much, bruh!

No, I am not a GAY! Seriously! I have good relations with Otabek Altin, but so what? He is my brother. I like him, I trust him. Otabek is my friend.

But sometimes, I need to go through to understand the other. Hey, I have to tell, the message I sent, was not on Instagram, but it was on our own V-Kontakte. His Instagram account is not the same to his V-Kontakte.

Okay, let's go back to the s*t we are going to.

…

* * *

#####

Otabek to Mila, geez!

I got disappointed. Now I even met a bum group with lots of suspects. I didn't know what the hell they want from me, at all. Who were they? Ahh, they were same age as me, and the boy with glasses is the son of this house. Xaxaxa.

 _Может им просто закрыл ад вверх?_

I didn't need to mention for sure. Dang it. Funny now? Oh, wait …

What the hell were they talking, yeah? I was taking on my wound, and then, suddenly …

"夏実、もう一度怪我をする前に、ここからしばらく外に出てください。" ( _Natsumi, get out of here for a while, before you get hurt yourself again._ )

I sensed the cold. One of them stepped in front of me and then, she looked on and on. Natsumi, meanwhile, was just like a nice cat, she quickly left for a while. After the yellow kimono girl left, only me facing with this girl. She is like …

Let see, she had a scarf. I understood it quickly, because, she is a yokai! But I tended not to talk, fearing over my identity. I am a famous rising skater, but my dark life, you will understand one day.

"Where are you from? Can you speak Japanese?"

"Вы хотите мне говорить японский язык? Конечно, вы желаете." ( _You want me to speak Japanese language? Sure, you wish._ )

She tempted to get me into her trap. But I was not a fool, and I'm not a fool, girl. However, my main attempt is, never going to hurt a woman. My uncle teaches to me this. You are a yokai with ice power. Not bad.

"私はロシア語ですが、私は日本語を流暢に話します。" ( _I am Russian, but I speak Japanese fluently._ )

I rarely use Japanese, except it is necessary. And I showed it. The girl, after lost a moment, she came out and said something. Then, they all together moved inside the house of the glasses boy. I looked on and on. The boy told other to stay out, except for him, the scarf girl and … another girl there too. She has brown hair.

"Greetings to you, Russian friend."

 _Now, that's surprising_

They looked on an attempt to bring me … or capture me. Might be, I was wrong then.

"Hi." I quickly put my right hand to my face, sat like a thinking man: "What're your names, seriously?"

"Well, before I answer, I just ask: what have you done with Natsumi before, really?" the boy asked.

"Her? Nothing much. Just fighting with some bastards and then I defeated them all." I answered like that, then, I quickly moved to the name: "My name, is Yuri Pyatov."

"I am Rikuo Nura. The girl with scarf is Tsurara Oikawa, and the brown one, is my dearest friend, Kana Ienaga." So, the boy is Rikuo Nura. Quite funny, isn't it? Was for me? Net.

 _Даже знаю этот дом полон монстров_

Meanwhile, after a while, Natsumi Torii came back and she asked them. I was just sitting there, doing nothing for it. She wondered what? I didn't care at all. My main job, was going through Japan to seek some skating masters. Da, not sitting here! Etc.

Then, Natsumi sat down. Meanwhile, I looked on and on, then I mentioned like this:

"So, now, what do you want, really, Natsumi Torii?"

"Pyatov, better you should look on your wounds, please."

She looked me with striking eyes. As I was wearing the clothes with the word "Russia", she just liked wanna know something from me. But which questions? I didn't care either.

 _Do you think I really like it?_

Yes, this yokai house was gonna be fun. Keep it on. I – Yuri Plisetsky (disguised as Yuri Pyatov), facing a ton of people. Rikuo Nura, Kana Ienaga, Tsurara Oikawa, and currently, Natsumi Torii. Русский парень в Японии, странная история.

Oh, I hoped Otabek would not spend time to tell some s*t stories to Katsuki or Nikiforov. Gandoni, bratya! Because she [Natsumi Torii] is NET my lover!

…

* * *

#####

P.S.: this is not Yuri Plisetsky's stories, just outside story

Moscow, Russia

Otabek Altin talked to Yuuri Katsuki, Mila Babicheva and Victor Nikiforov about Yuri Plisetsky's weird girl behind him.

"I must not stop laughing. Hahahahaha."

"Poor our Russian Yuri boy, he is being followed by someone who knows him."

"He even said her name – Natsumi Torii. That's more hilarious."

"Hahahahahahahah, better we should prepare for his wedding next 7 years. Sun rise in Moscow!"

"Hey hey, don't make fun on him. He is a curious guy. Better respect him."

…

…

…

…

…


	5. A very awkward moment

Have you ever understand something from it? Sure, OMG, full of baka smells

I am just wanna be honest, but you know what, sometimes, I am so sorry of my mad words. But, this is me, I am a typical teenage man though, so, no problem.

Before that, I tended to tell something weirdo toward Henrik. But I thought, nope. Let me examine this story by my own, thank you

* * *

#####

A photo was given to instagram and ... **DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!**

Damn it, damn it! Jean-Jacques Leroy! How dare him post that photo in front of me? He even puts into his box as _Great_ _Memory_. While I was stuck with a girl. If she watched this? The photo saw me like a servant, while he was the winner. Damn this Canadian bastarda

The biggest thing I hate was here ...

...

"What are you watching?"  
Dang it! It was Natsumi! She was asking when I was putting my I-phone.

"Nothing! Just a little photo from my classmates. Nothing so serious, hahaha..."  
I laughed but not like a laugh. Because of this! So embarrassing!

I quickly hid my phone before she could discover. Just one thing, do not talk about this, again. Jean, we shall meet again, right in Toronto.

...

Natsumi looked on my wounds clearly. Be honest, she looked on, on and on. She simply tried to touch. And she did.  
"Are you thirsty?"

"Me?" Ah, she asked me about drinking water, hell? Da, I did: "Yes."

"Do you want some tea?"

"Thanks. Maybe, I am thirsty. Better you should drink some water too."

Simply I wanted tea because I was willing to defeat Jean in my best. I needed to focus. On the other hand, my identity is a secret.

...

"Here you go." She came and smiled to me. Oh great.

 _So, do ya think? I think, nope. It gives no taste at all. Baran._

I just mentioned that, then suddenly Rikuo returned back. He, Kana and Tsurara were all here, with Natsumi and me. They sat down for a moment. I didn't admit anything at all.

Then?

Oh yes, they started to discuss something:  
"Why are you here, Yuri?" Rikuo asked me.

"I was just finding someone to ... damn, this is my private, why do you care?" I responded.

"Yuri, and why you get injuries around your body?" Rikuo seemed to be suspicious. But how much, I would never tell at all. I did reveal some of my identity to Natsumi then, etc.

 _Я не дурак_

Natsumi was the next to be questioned by Rikuo. Kana asked her too. Even we saw another girl. Xaxa, fun from now.

"Yura Keikain!" Rikuo welcomed: "What are you doing?"

"Rikuo, let me tell something." She mentioned and whispered something to Rikuo, then, suddenly, Rikuo came silent.  
Then, he made this:

...

"Natsumi, is this true that, Yuri Pyatov, had walked with you?"

"Well ... yes." Natsumi's face, oh my, too blushy pussy. Net!

"Okay. So, when you walked with him, what did you see?"

This was the problem! Oh my damn it! Why? If Natsumi revealed the story, I would get problem with it. Gandon!

 _Это похоже на дерьмо. F*k ..._

Well?

First at all, it was Jean's photo, now this? Geez. What a shame!

I doubted Natsumi would reveal "yes". Dang it! Go with it! I was ready!

...

...

"No. I didn't see anything at all."

Huh? Natsumi! What was she doing?  
Kana seemed to be a bit ... surprised too. Yura kept a silent face, while Tsurara seemed ...

They tried again: "Was this true? Or were you lying?" But Natsumi seemed quite ... not answering different at all.

Well well?

...

Never mind, at least, they decided to not asking about this for a moment. I was freed from it. What a moment for me.  
However ...

...

"Natsumi, why the hell you didn't answer 'yes' for me?"

"Because I still care on you, baka! You were the person that keep me alive from yokais. So ..." Natsumi was not lying. I could be sure about this: "Do you know how much I still feel jealous over Kana? Because I was unlucky like her. But ... I didn't mean to make you be my ..."

 _Boyfriend_. Xaxaxa, I guessed right. I knew what was she saying to.

"That's fine. I appreciate your answer. And I also need to continue my job too."  
I simply answered this.

"Oh, thanks." She gave a smile. This was the first time I saw this kind of smile. The smile with full of trusts. Wow. I liked this smile even I didn't care much. She walked out and took her bag:  
"Arigato, min'na."

"Davai, davai!"

Yeah, Natsumi Torii was the last to leave. So, I felt okay. She might not be too bad at all.

...

Few minutes after Natsumi left, I received a message from Jean. Well, I would not talk, however ...

This was a different photo. During winter, I and Jean went together in the street eating foods. And it was followed with a message:

" _To Yuri Plisetsky - you are my greatest friend and rival. I hope we shall compete again, my little friend. Good luck, hope you grab more Golds, and Privet Rossia!_ "

Wow, I had to rethink again. Thank you, Jean. Might be, I would love to face you in the ice ... one more time.

...

 _Not really too bad, hhhmmmm ..._


	6. Fly

Weird? Вы чувствуете то же самое?

I was asking for this too, lol. Have you … nahh, never mind.

…

* * *

#####

Yes, this could be very short for me, though. But anyway … I was done with it. Yeah, I was freed. Now, I was looking to leave this place once my wounds were healed. No one, even Natsumi, could interrupt me.

 _Больше нечего говорить._

I looked on, when I found it was empty and safe for me. My Russian blood is still living strong, no problem. I would never stop giving up at all. Well, Mr. Yakov Feltsman, I thought a lot on you. Oh, and my grandfather too.

 _Ты, Россия, мой берег, Россия - мой дом._

Suddenly, I remembered those words. It was from Vitas. As the winter was falling in Japan, I soon knew what should I do. Yup. I love my country. So do I love skating. Russia, traditionally cold, needs a lot of skater. And we are! I still kept my skates in my bag. I would take them soon. I wondered it.

"Japanese winter. That could be the difference."

I decided to gather all, and put it ready. However, suddenly, Rikuo came back. I had to hide my skates, waiting for another moment.

"Yuri-san, my mom invites you to join dinner with us."

"What? Oh … that's … great." I did not even understand why, then, suddenly, I realized: I would stay with them to eat dinner. Gosh, in this house?

"What's wrong, Yuri?" Rikuo questioned this time.

"No! Nothing else. I would join! I swear!" Damn, I even didn't have any choice except staying with him. I had to accept for a moment, until, when I enjoyed all dinner. So, Rikuo was gonna tell to his mom, geez … baran!

 _Sometimes, I feel like, I need to accept this._

…

…

…

Dinner was served in traditional Japanese way. Along with me, it was a bunch of group of people enjoying as well. Of course, I sat together with Kana and Tsurara. However, in front of me, was an old man … with a weird head. I described his head "weird", because I had never seen anyone with that sneaky head, nor even my grandpa, Nikolai.

He seemed to look on me with a different feeling. She … net net, it was he, told to Mrs. Wakana, Rikuo's mom. He mentioned something, especially, when I still sat there. I just talked none of these words, then, I began to eat. But I would not go on this detail.

…

…

…

…

Da. After the dinner, I soon realized about my desire. So I didn't stay to play cards with them, instead, I just walked out, back to my place, grabbed my bag, and took my skates with. I wanted to play skating for a while. Wait for me!

…

 _I went to the park._

Xaxa, I was willing to play skating. Too much snows for it, great! I wanna clean it right now. So, I put one of my random songs. Honestly, what I did, would be interesting.

"Let's be ready with it."

And …

…

…

…

 _Berega Rossii – Vitas_

I chose this song because I would like to remember where I come from. Russian flag and a kudo, was enough for this. Spasibo Vitasu!

I began to skate. At first, I tried to learn some basic attempts. I had to surf as the wind blows, then jump. Three laps! Then I divided myself, danced like a ballerina in the ice.

I did! I actually did. Well, my wounds were not serious, so I could continue.

А на утреннем небе всплывает заря.

Ты - мой дом, ты - мой берег, Россия моя.

Где б я ни был, я верю в круженье земном

Ты, Россия, мой берег, Россия - мой дом.

 _Russia is my home, my house!_

I am Russian, I must remember this. So I tended to skiing as hard as I could. URA!

I continued, by making my body moving like a river. I am not just a Fairy, I am also a Tiger! A bear! I must keep the honor of the Plisetsky's family! I am Russian! And my heart is … RUSSIA!

I screamed when I was skating. And when I was gonna complete it, suddenly …

"ARGH!"

I felt pains. I must tap into the wall so I could handle it. Damn it. I must keep my power down, if I didn't want to be a werewolf. The Plisetsky's family has been …

 _My family has a tradition of contacting with folk tales. We are linked with wolves, bears, Siberian tigers and leopards._ _Так что я, Юрию Плисецкого, Я хранитель._

When I realized something, I must discover that, once, my grandfather, he was a guardian, and also, my greatest person ever. But my pains … damn, it came from the injuries. I …

… I should have listened to them. They were damn right. I was hiding my identity, gosh.

…

"Yuri-san! Yuri-san!"

Huh? This voice … no, there were two voices. Once must be from … omnyoji! Damn, my grandfather once told me about them. They would be no hesitate on killing some monsters. And the Plisetskys are monsters. Grrr … We are lucky to be Russians, if not, we were all slaughtered.

I just found that, my wounds, majority became no more threats, but one of them, was on … s*t! Baran! Cyka!

Until then, I stood up, and realized …

"Yuri Pyatov! You almost make everyone scared about you!"

Damn this, Yura Keikain! If I had been allowed chance, you wouldn't have gone back home with your head. Hold on …

Wait, I must know what to be nice with. Because following her behind, was Kana Ienaga. Xaxa!

"Come back to our place, Yuri Pyatov! I don't think you can sleep in the street, for now." Yura warned. So? I was not a dependent kid anymore. I knew what would I do. I grew up fast, bruh.

Kana tried to confront me for a while, so I decided to go back. I also understood that, this wound needed a bit … special medicine.

…

 _Эта рана, черт побери!_ _Damn it!_

* * *

#####

P.S.: this is not Yuri Plisetsky's story.

Mr. Nikolai, after the meeting with Yakov, had gone back to a lab. He was there, retold some old stories …

"Юрий Плисецкий, в ближайшее время, вы и дальше будете следовать за мой шаг и шаг вашего отца. Вы собираетесь быть в большой белый медведь. Вы заставляете известным вашим потрясающим лыжах, но ваше будущее больше, чем это." ( _Yuri Plisetsky, soon, you will continue to follow my step and your father's step. You are going to be the great white bear. You are making famous by your terrific skiing, but your future is more than that._ )

It seemed like Mr. Nikolai always cared on Yuri. He always cheered him at Grand Prix, but he is also his teacher too. Each pirozhki for Yuri, is like granting to the Russian fairy more power to determine.

But, he worried a lot, too.

"Вы еще молоды, типичный подросток. Вам потребуется больше времени на для этого." ( _You are still young, typical teenager. You will need more time for this._ )

Yuri Plisetsky's other side of the story, might be …


	7. Hey!

I feel like sometimes I don't even spend enough to understand their real desire though. So? I think, I need an attempt for this.

Be honest, I just want to tell this. That's all …

…

…

…

Is there anything better then?

…

* * *

#####

 _Well, I – Yuri Plisetsky – is the descendant of the Plisetskys, a family of monster tradition. In my condition, Yura Keikain is the threat for my survival._ _Это несколько преувеличена? Я не думаю так._

I returned back to the house of Nura, where I still sensed a lot of yokai smells. Might be this house is a yokai house then.

Yura looked on me, and she mentioned back to my right foot. Yes, it was still bleeding. Damn it, I should have mentioned before, but Yura told me first. I looked on, and unfortunately, she was right.

"I can't believe it."

"Better you should stay and heal yourself. I will tell Rikuo."

"Sheesh!" I just sat down, while Kana looked on. For a moment later, Natsumi came back, and she looked on me too. Now, she looked with a total suspect on me. Really?

 _Man, this was very suck_

I was surprised when Natsumi looking to me. She told something:

"Where have you gone before? You almost shock everyone there."

"I was just going out for a while …" I tried to apologize her, but she slammed me a lot.

"You could have died out there, you know? This is winter, Yuri!"

"Alright, alright! I don't know, okay. Please, … I just want to do my job."

"Natsumi-chan, you don't need to be so angry with him." Kana explained something to Natsumi about it, and she calmly accepted for a while. I just said nothing after it. Well, in Russia, currently, it was just afternoon in Moscow. But in Vladivostok, it was night like Japan.

So I doubted it depends. Thus, what's wrong now?

 _Okay, go back to main business_

I was just sitting back there. Kana, having some difficult, decided to give the healing job for Natsumi. Now, I sat with this girl again. Natsumi Torii, what did you want again from me? I just wondered about it.

"Have you healed enough?"

"Net. I am still there. I was underestimating the wounds, too much for a cost." I answered: "This is my fault."

"Better you shouldn't go around so far." Natsumi mentioned: "You are not really well, currently."

"But I am still strong enough to walk. Not really so weak!" Damn, my wound in the right foot stroke again. This time, I needed to look seriously. It must be … s*t!

 _Cyka blyat! This was what I want to say about this!_

I checked it carefully. Damn, I am a bear, a tiger, a wolf, but I never saw this kind of wound. And then, she asked me:

"What's wrong with you, Yuri?"

"Nothing. Just …"

"Yuri Pyatov, your wound is not a kind of normal wound. A very typical but dangerous wound."

This voice … came from …

… man, it was the old man. This old man again! Why didn't I forget? Lol, if you looked on him, he must be older than Nikolai, my grandfather. Promise me, he had some kind of … eternal power, guess?

"You were unready. However, it seems like, you are not a normal kid. You must have something very strong so you can combat this wound. If it were Natsumi, or even Kana, she might lay in coffin after this night. You are so different, Yuri Pyatov."

"How do you know?" I demanded … wait, net, net, wanted, a real answer. Because he is not a normal man. I knew it from the smell.

"I am Nurarihyon, so I can understand some kind of these poisons. You must have hit a kind of skeptical poison, hhmmm. This one is the scorched earth. Not really good for you. But I still don't understand how you can still feel normal."

"Should you care on me? I feel I just kill this thing, and done!" I replied strongly. I wanted to tell that: _I did need only one thing, let me continue my journey_. And we had done this deal.

"Haha, you have a big spirit, yet you are able to do. Let me cure this wound." Nurarihyon sat down, while Natsumi looked on too. After hearing Nurarihyon's words, she understood that, without me, she could die. I believed she almost passed away one time.

 _Много болван будет думать что она любит меня._ _Лол! Lots of them!_

Now, I also felt sorry for Natsumi Torii. Without me, she could have gone to coffin. But I took all responsibility and I won it. What made the different, all because of my different origin. Natsumi is a human being, but I am a monster, and a famous skating figure. I wondered, if I say this to Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov? Or even to Otabek Altin?

This is why I keep in secret.

The wound in my right foot, Nurarihyon seemed to know how to deal. He quickly put up a knife. Dang it, but, I couldn't yell. I didn't want to show up my weakness side.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5 …_

…

…

…

Then, he put the knife back, without taking anything. WTF? However, he smiled:

"In our traditions, we need the body to erase it. We just help your body to erase the last wound. But you must not go too far tomorrow, then it will be okay."

This time, I felt grateful for his helps. Natsumi suddenly pushed to me something:

"Hey, 'thank you' him for a while, baka!"

 _Baka?! Damn, she knew how to talk._

"Arigato, kozaimatsu!" Natsumi said to Nurarihyon.

"Spasibo master!" I tended to speak Russian instead of Japanese.

"Okay, now, you can enjoy it." Nurarihyon left this place, only Natsumi Torii and me, Yuri Plisetsky aka. Yuri Pyatov, stayed back.

…

…

"Yuri-san, how do you feel, exactly?"

"Okay then. Nothing much."

"Oh, and …" Natsumi blushed again, etc: "… can you teach me … Russian? Maybe, it could be useful."

"What did you mean, exactly?" I suspected it.

"Because …"

She didn't know how to talk, I felt sorry for it. But please, I had said, she is NET my lover. OMG! I am Russian, but still!

Okay then, I carried her with me to go there. And her friends would be there too. They stayed inside their house and slept there. Before that, I just smiled:

" _Do svidanya_. Just remember that."

"Hai! This is great! Thank you for showing me! Do …" she jumped, and was very happy, but unfortunately, she didn't remember it. I just said nothing, then, she went to the main room. Cool though.

She came back to her friends now. Only me stayed in this place. And a night got through …

 _I think I have changed a little opinion over Natsumi … but not much._

…

* * *

#####

P.S.: this is not Yuri Plisetsky's story

"You know he is actually Yuri Plisetsky? But how?" Aotabo didn't understand.

"I have known the boy. He has a different power. He is not normal. He is a monster. But he has a good decoy: being a famous skating figure star! This makes him different."

"Whooa! Can I skate with him?" Tsurara Oikawa expressed her love to Yuri Plisetsky's skills: "He is so charming."

"Hhhmmm, but he is currently using the name 'Yuri Pyatov'. A clever move. Better, we should call him as Yuri Pyatov until he leave two days later. He isn't a kind of person like to be discovered. Remember back one thing, he is not a normal Russian."

"I will watch on him. Tomorrow, if nothing changes, we can let him go."

…

…

…


	8. What a surprise

Yup, I just sit there. Think on, think on and think on …

…

* * *

#####

Just getting over a day and now? Just sitting there. Damn my wound. Remember this! I must know who am I as well!

I looked out for a while. Entire of this place was full of snows. Man, in Moscow, it is normal for me though. But in … Tokyo?

…

…

"さあ、雪を降りましょう！" ( _Now, let's snow!_ )

I just woke up from a long sleep. It was 7:30 A.M. in Japan. Tokyo area. And when I looked on, I tended to look on their game. Then, I started to walk for a while. However, listening back to Nurarihyon, I still felt scared.

 _Иногда вы должны столкнуться с этой историей._

I received back a message from Henrik. Yas, I know it. Da da! I didn't need you to retell, okay? Just stay in Urals for me. I bowed myself down. Damn this guy. What the hell was he thinking? Damn it! Meanwhile, I sent a good night message to Otabek Altin, as in Moscow's timeline, it was night. Well, Otabek is the only one I pay respect with.

Meanwhile, I walked out, and then, I gave a smile toward over the house. I saw this from my fellows in outside. They are so energetic people, wow, so young, so awesome. When they decided to play under snows, they must have an enjoying moment.

Well, what did I get today? A call from this awkward neighbor, from the Internet. Xaxa …

 **Daniil** **Shevchenko** **(** **ShevchenkoRus** **):** "Почему ты там, в этой холодной месте?" ( _Why are you there, in this cold place?_ )

 **Yuri** **Plisetsky** **(** **yuri** **-** **plisetsky** **):** "Итак, вы занят попытками скрыть от Юлия Семёнова?" ( _So, you are busy trying to hide from Yulia Semyonova?_ )

 **Daniil** **Shevchenko** **(** **ShevchenkoRus** **):** "Нет, не говори о ней …" ( _No, don't talk about her …_ )

 **Yuri** **Plisetsky** **(** **yuri** **-** **plisetsky** **):** "Ты всегда напугать ее правильно? Она находится за вас. Быть осторожен." ( _You always scare her right? She is behind you. Be careful._ )

 **Daniil Shevchenko (ShevchenkoRus):** "Какие?" ( _What?_ )

Yulia and Daniil are my two neighbors, but Daniil studies in a different school. Yulia studies the same place with me. But Daniil always gets bullied by her. In his place, he always bullies other, but in front of Yulia, he is like a coward. So, except for Yulia and me, he always comes problem with others. Too bad, today she is behind him. Xaxaxa.

 **Yuri Plisetsky (yuri-plisetsky):** "Пока!" ( _See ya!_ )

I just shut it down. It was so fun, lolz. Daniil is a funny guy. But that's … I would talk later.

 _So troll._

I slowly walked out for a moment. Of course, Mrs. Wakana, the maid there, and also, Rikuo's mother, was surprised when seeing me going for a moment. She wondered:

"Didn't Mr. Nurarihyon have told about the wound? Why don't you sit back for a moment?"

"That's okay, Mrs. Wakana. I just attempt to walk around, not going too far."

"Oh, so …"

She gave a smile to me. I just laughed: "Thanks for caring." I rarely talked about this for a moment, however, I received a call. Wow, it was from …

Tsurara Oikawa. This girl with a scarf. Nee, you are so surprising. What did you want from me though? I was coming, Tsurara. Sheesh.

I just walked through and through, until I was suddenly surrounded by many of them, they looked to me with different eyes. They asked many times about me. I wouldn't spend times to talk, until, surprisingly, it was Tsurara who asked the last question:

"Can you … teach us ice skating?"

"Huh?" I was more surprised unlike usual. If I were told about ISIS attack on New York, I might have a bit surprise, but in this one? Was my identity …

I returned them seriously: "Why? What is your problem, Tsurara?"

"Pyatov, you are from Russia, which mean you know skiing. I just asked …"

"Do you think entire of Russia, Russians can always play skiing? No really? The reason you think like that, is because Russian weather is 9 months under cold weather. But over 35% Russians still don't know how to skiing, what do you think?"

"Oh, so … we just want to think, can you play skiing? Please? Yura can take answer. Even Kana too."

Damn! I forgot yesterday, it was Kana and Yura who found me when I was just putting my skates back to the bag because of my injury. So I must have to teach them, or not, you know it.

 _Мне приходится сидеть с ними._

Yuri Plisetsky … actually was Yuri Pyatov, looked on them. They were in the city's park, no need to tell. I knew it. So, I have to teach them. I smiled:

"You wish. But, do you prepare all?"

…

"Hai! We got all!"

So fast, so hilarious. Man, I must say, this was a very different moment. However, suddenly, Saori raised a question. I knew some parts about Saori, through Rikuo and Kana. But, nahh.

"鳥居夏美はどこですか？" ( _Where is Natsumi Torii?_ )

 _Alright, one was absent._

"Одна из них отсутствует. Должны ли вы заботиться?" ( _One_ _of_ _them_ _is_ _absent_ _._ _Do you need to care?_ ) I later switched language: "One is not there, should you care or you want to learn?"

I started to look on them. In spite of this, I still didn't understand why Natsumi, the girl I met yesterday, absent. Weird. But …

…

… when I demanded to start immediately, …

"申し訳ありませんが、私は遅れました！ 今行きます！" ( _Sorry, I was late! I am coming!_ )

This must be …

"Yuri! Wait! Natsumi just comes! Wait for a while!" Kana Ienaga cried: "Natsumi, quick! He is waiting!"

 _This is sick as f*k_

"Can you be faster? DAMN IT!" Dang it, I am a Russian, not a nerd! And I really don't like going late! Natsumi, you made me disappointed. When she ran to them, she was wearing a yellow coat and covering her feet in black, along with a pink dress.

However, when she was running, suddenly, she … slipped into something and she …

"Ahh …"

While I didn't know how could she slip to somewhere, her body quickly … fallen to …

"Huh?"

She was falling to … Damn it, I had to open hands. And so …

…

…

…

…

…

 _Oh my …_

Many others looked on, and they also felt surprised with the scene. They were …

"Really? What the …"

Oh dear, I was … grabbing …

… her. Natsumi. Haizz …

 _GANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON …_

…

* * *

#####

For Victor Nikiforov? Sure, he must have laughed hard if he knew this. Lol.

Please, shut up, Victor Nikiforov! And I have a lot of deal from now.


	9. In love? (1)

Tell me about it, what is going on to my home currently, is depending on the current story between Otabek Altin, Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki and Mila Babicheva. About Daniil, Henrik and Yulia? Not my business.

So I will not talk too much on it. Well

...

Yes, this is my next chapter

* * *

 _Я русский -_ 彼女は日本語です

I was like an awkward after this. I handled her? Get the fact right! Urghhhhh ...

Was this a joke? Sorry, it wasn't.

Please, this was not a joke. So embarrassing. I didn't even like mentioning it at all. The others looked on me, they were surprised. Because I am just 15, they are 15 as well. Lol, so easy to see.

I don't know what is the kind of Japanese romantic culture, but, this was ...  
"Go take her up, Yuri!"

"Okay! Okay! I am going with!"

I took her up. She looked to me, and she just blushed again. Etc! I pushed her out as soon as possible!  
"Not my business! Go back to the squad!"

"Okay, I am going to do it!"

She seemed obeying me. Cool. At least I didn't have much problem at all. So I went to my main business. Yas! Now was my turn.  
"Any question? Now, let's play with this first: Eros!"

"Eros? Ehh? What do you mean?"

"You will understand soon." I laughed: "Now, do it! Raise up your right foot! Hurry!"

I was coach of them! Man, never had that feeling before. But of course, being a coach means a lot of pressure. I didn't feel different after all, because of Yakov Feltsman.

They raised right foot and tried to dance. Some of them, following my guidance, did a bit very good. Notably was Yura Keikain. Well done, Yura ... etc? Yura Keikain?

 _Oh great, that name ..._

Others tried to jump through, but they were all failed in majority. Some looked fine like Kana and Saori.

However, I found that, they didn't do enough good. Some tried to ski right now but eventually ended up smashing on the ground. But more surprising was ...

Lol! Tsurara! It was you who requested me to train you, but now you couldn't know how to ski in there. Xaxaxa.

 _Пожалел для них_

Tsurara failed on her ground. Butcher! But, the others, weren't better anyway. Same s*t.

I simply just disappointed about them so much. That's it.  
"Are you kidding me with this performance?"

My Eros music had to be stopped. All of them were unable to ski good. Sorry, but this was the fact.

 _This made me so embarrassing._

I tended to ignore some of it. Might be it could be better. Being Russian, I have an advantage over skiing on ice. But Russia doesn't have much developed training facilities, until recently in Moscow, Vladivostok, St. Petersburg, Sochi, such like that.

However, I didn't have to wait long. After a mad morning, we all together enjoyed some lunch. So? Their performances ...

Because I just sat there for only that day, because I would leave in tomorrow, they decided to make a better performance. And now?

...

 _Eros!_

Wow, some of them could understand basic rules of ice skating! Otabek Altin better should see this ... wait, I had made mistake once, did I want another? No way!

And just in 2:00 P.M. in Japan time, they had spread all around of their places. Good.

As this city had some places becoming ice, they might take time to travel around. Yup, so ...

...

...

I felt happy for a while. Look on my wound too, it was healing positively. Da!

I just only needed time when I came back, unless ...

...

"Uh, Yuri, I was still ..."

 _Является ли это проклятие или что?_

I turned around and ... gosh, I was so surprised, when Natsumi was unable to control her ability. I felt a bit disappointment there.  
"What? You are kidding, Nat?"

"Well, I was trying to ... ah!"

She fell down to the ground. So disaster. Etc, she should have listened it, more. I just looked on, and questioned: "Are you able to continue?"

"Hhmmmm, I ... can you ... you ... help me for a while?"

Huh? She was just asking me though. I was still standing here for a while then she asked me to a help. Man, I must note one thing: Natsumi Torii is the worst to have a good day with.

I came close. But I must keep my power in balance. I looked to her, one more time, before I really asked:  
"Do you feel ... ready?"

"A ... a bit."

"So? Let's dance. You will move ... with me."

...

...


	10. In love? (2)

This is so absurd …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

In this moment, I felt like, she needed an encourage from me. Being a man like this, I thought much for Natsumi.

So I decided to come through. I must try to keep my wound in control, if not, it would be a big surgery … at home. So, I came to her and smiled:

"Let me help you."

"Huh?"

Natsumi looked to me. She was trying to … skate through, but she seemed unable like others. I just still didn't understand much, but she tried to encourage herself break away. I shared the same feeling to her. Our typical girl.

 _Я никогда не пойму достаточно …_

I came, and touched on her shoulders, then, I whispered to Natsumi's ears:

"Будь готов." ( _Take ready._ )

Then, I started skating with her. At first, she showed a clumsy move. I fixed her up. And I mentioned:

"Skate with your feeling, Natsumi."

I told to her ears. She quickly learned something, then she started to move through and through. She knew it as well as she learned it. Way to go, Natsumi Torii.

I helped her to adopt some new skating skills, and she became more excited. She knew when she needed to do.

"Okay, but …"

"Don't worry, it is still very simple. In fact, don't put yourself under too much pressure."

"Okay!" She tried to skate. But she ended up failure.

… and …

"Ouch!"

…

…

…

I didn't understand why because she was doing good at first. So I kept caring on: "Go and do it again, Nat. You can do it!"

My encourage, it gave her strength to do …

"Okay! I will!"

She started to skate again! This time, she had more strength and power to trust on. She took her feet within the ice, she skated through the wall and she finally stepped up by her lexical jump!

"Wow!"

I was amazed. Amazed by her performance. She made me a bit difference than the others. With Otabek Altin, he might not really feel strange, might be boring for him; but for me, that's amazing though.

Suddenly …

 _You have to do the opposite of what people expect_

Victor Nikiforov! I remembered these words in my mind. Victor, you are a jerk, but a fairy jerk. This is what I liked from you. Being a fellow Russian, I found that, Natsumi Torii has some potential talents which I just discovered. Same like how you found Yuuri Katsuki. You, are the reason why I went to skating figure, Victor. Spasibo, Victor.

 _Вы должны делать противоположное тому, что люди ожидают_

Hearing it back, I found the wind. I came up again, and cheered:

"自分を解放する、鳥居夏美！" ( _Release yourself, Natsumi Torii!_ )

Natsumi followed my advice. From being a clumsy, weak girl, she totally changed her face. She skated like she was a queen in the ice. She relaxed much of herself.

Look on her feet. She slowly moved two feet quickly like a river crossing through the line in zig-zag way. But then, in her second attempt, she …

… fell down. She slipped again and she was struggling for it. I looked again and again, but all ended the same. I came and told something, again. She did this three times, all succeeded only the first, then failed the second one …

"Listen to me, Natsumi. You are too restricting yourself, by trying to win it. If you know you can't, you should better focus on, what is your interest. I am not a coach, but I hope you can understand."

"Hai! I will try." Natsumi seemed more confident now. But I had to wait for a while …

…

She was just looking for something. Might be, because of pressure? She was still standing like that. Why? Didn't she …

…

 _She was confused. I supposed about it._

I had been hearing about the same story of a kid, who got a Srebrenica diagnose due to the 1995 massacre. In Russia, the Srebrenica massacre is not recognized. But I knew the massacre. I just felt sorry, better, Slavs should have never trying to kill each other. Poor the Serbs, poor the Croats and poor the Bosniaks.

I doubted heavily. This time, I had to come and confront her, by this … :

"Do … svidanya!"

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

P.S.: this is not Yuri Plisetsky's story

Just sitting for a while, Mila Babicheva asked:

"Where is Yuri now?"

"He is still searching a good feeling though." Voice from Otabek Altin.

"Yuratchka will know what is the real meaning. Believe me." Nikolai, Yuri's grandpa, smiled: "He shall know."

They were talking by the Internet. They were! Of course they would spend time to mention about Yuri Plisetsky and his future soon. But Yuri wasn't in Russia at that moment, haizz …


	11. Am I changed?

I attempt to believe, this was the most difficult departure of my life. After those experiences, I still learn only one lesson, I can be sure with you.

This is …

…

* * *

#####

In this moment, I carried Natsumi. I felt sympathy to her.

I realized how close between me and her. I tried to give my best to aid this little girl. Well, being a Russian and a figure star of ice skating, I felt like she marked a special part of my life.

Otabek Altin had always asked me about this a lot. Well, I did not deny it. But I told you, Otabek, sometimes, life is very special.

"Release yourself … like a wind, Natsumi-chan."

I played this program, the " _Tribute to Nijinsky_ ". Vaslav Nijinsky, one of the world and Russia's greatest male dancers, was a statue, and remains as a living legend. I felt deep sympathy for his fate, he was awesome for me. The other name is …

"Art of Ice. Dance it!"

"Art on Ice?"

"あなたの制限から自由にしなさい。" ( _Free yourself from your restriction._ ) I told to Natsumi's ear, in bilingual languages: "Освободите себя от вашего ограничений." ( _Free yourself from your restriction._ )

Natsumi realized herself to be freed. My whisper was perfect on her strength. She found her place and she skated. She skated like an amateur, but she kept trying much.

Natsumi kept up her balance. She took her right foot and rose as long as possible, marked 90 degrees. Yuri Plisetsky, I, was so proud on her. I looked on and cheered up her spirits. Be brave, my little doll.

 _Я чувствовал себя она танцевала._ _Even her skill was bad._

She gave much strength and focuses on there. I wondered what did Otabek Altin think about it, especially under fierce snows in there. The song, _Tribute to Nijinsky_ , was still playing, in the last part.

 _My message? Keep standing. Do not fall!_

I encouraged her to continue combating with it. And she did. But again, in her last moment, she subsequently fell down to the ground. And the song ended. That's over.

She felt a bit pain after this. I looked down and took her up, by raising my hand. I smiled:

"You have done well, Nat. Nothing to say anymore. Trust me."

"But …"

"It's fine. Well, you just helped a lot. I found more emotion then." I replied: "We shall even meet more. More and more. Trust me. I feel that so. Believe me."

Natsumi and I looked on each other for a moment. Me, as Yuri Pyatov, had a strong willing. And I still keep that …

… even after the other came back to the park too.

…

…

…

Talking about it, my wound was later disappeared. I felt very happy to deal with. My feeling must have been changing so far from now, and then, I still marked on my head, never ignored it at all.

 _Интересно это._

Vyacheslav Edin just sent back to me a photo about the Rostelecom Championship. Interesting. Well, I got someone noticing on me. Not just Yakov Feltsman anymore, but now, is Vladimir Chubais. Damn this guy. When I was young, it was Vladimir Chubais who discovered my potential talents, but instead he forced Yakov to coach me. And also, he distrusted me, but he insisted on other talents who are not ethnic Russian to serve for Russia. I hate this guy a lot, not just because he is a famous billionaire, but also, of his laziness. Baran!

Chubais is of Jewish and Lithuanian by origin. And most of Lithuanians I knew, have a normal view on me. Except this guy.

After then, I stayed in another night, until the next day. Then, exactly how … I didn't remember much. Just flying back to Moscow, and … over with it …

 _Such a moment. However, Natsumi came back to her home, like other of her friends left there, after the dinner. I slept back, until I boarded my flight from Tokyo to Moskva in the next morning._

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Moscow, Russia

I returned back to Russia after 3 days trip in Tokyo. I spent a lot of time memorize some stories over the ice skating. I crossed over two stories, but one was really just a 15 minutes awkward memoir. The other one, was more interesting though.

…

Until …

"Юрий Плисецкий! Я нашел тебя!" ( _Yuri Plisetsky! I found you!_ )

Chubais! I knew his voice. He was down there of my house. He was trying to sign a f*king contract, which I did not even believe on his pseudo lie.

He was gonna talk about: "Please play for us, you will receive more salary than the most of other European figure skaters." I didn't care, repeat. I just cared on how I deal. So let's say, I would go downstair for a while, because, Mila was gonna open the door soon.

…

…

"Привет, г-н Чубайс." ( _Hello_ _,_ _Mr_ _._ _Chubais_ _._ )

"Где находится Юрий?" ( _Where's Yuri?_ ) He was barking …

"Я здесь, стою впереди вас. Заметь." ( _I'm here, I stand in front of you. Notice that._ ) I smiled. I wondered what would he react with.

"Юрий, просьба подписать этот контракт …" ( _Yuri, please sign this contract …_ ) He was showing a contract but my foot was faster. I put up and I kicked into …

…

"BAM!"

…

Yeah, Chubais' little buddy, yup. It was marked by a hit from me. He was not ready, so he fell down, just taking a moment to recover. I laughed, and yelled:

"Спасибо, но … **НЕТ!** Вы человек, который почти в испортил мне карьеру. Спасибо за то г-н Яков и мой дед побудил меня, как сегодня! Я никогда не будет нужна ваша контракт! Иди знак с другими!" ( _Thank you, but ..._ _ **NO!**_ _You are the person who almost ruined my career. Thanks that Mr. Yakov and my grandfather prompted me to be like today! I will never need your contract! Go sign with others!_ )

When he was still feeling pains, I shut the door. Then, I came back to my desk, where I looked on my bag. Suddenly, I found a letter, from …

…

…

…

" _Yuri-san!_

 _I … hope you can come back to Japan and teach me to skate once more. You are a very cool person. Arigato kozaimatsu!_

 _Natsumi Torii_ "

It was written by poor English skill with some Japanese words. But I still gave a small smile:

"Da, I'll."

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
